1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication method for establishing a connection between devices that can communicate data, and more particularly, to an authentication method for establishing a connection between devices that want to communicate data in a telecommunications environment using communication specifications such as Bluetooth. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 52658/1999, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bluetooth is a local wireless data communication specification which enables high speed data communications between various electronic devices, using radio frequency (RF) without physical cables. Since Bluetooth adopts Continuous Variable Slope Delta Modulation (CVSD), Bluetooth can send voice as well as character data without limits in space.
For data communications between devices operating in a telecommunications environment using such communication specifications as Bluetooth, a connection must be established between devices before communicating data. The process for establishing a connection can be broadly divided into synchronizing radio frequency, establishing a link, and establishing a channel. However, since the specification for such communication specifications as Bluetooth has not been perfectly stipulated yet, research for preparing specifications corresponding to diverse parts, including the connection procedure, are proceeding from various angles.